dorkdiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Talented Pop Star/Full Summary
This is the full summary for Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Talented Pop Star. Summary After the Halloween Dance, Nikki is floating on air- thinking about her crush Brandon the following morning while she gets ready for the day ahead of her. She recalls how the evening went, but starts to think about MacKenzie and how she isn't pretty or special like her, to the point she isn't sure Brandon could ever like someone like her anyway. At the time, she is forced to watch Brianna while hanging out at the mall as her mother purchases a new toaster. She isn't that happy, as she was supposed to be on a shopping spree with her friends, Chloe and Zoey. She attempts to make the best of it but finds herself frustrated after realizing Brianna is trying to steal money from the water fountains surrounding them. But with enough to at least grab a bite to eat, they head to Queasy Cheesy ''for some pizza. Unfortunetly, when it comes time to pay for the meal, Brianna is uncooperative when she and Nikki are chosen to sing on stage but Nikki refuses. Rather than face jail time, Nikki finally agrees and eventually has fun; until she realizes MacKenzie and Jessica are there with her little sister, Amanda. At first Nikki just deals with MacKenzie, but she makes a threat to expose this incident by putting it onto Youtube. - - - - - - - - - - - Anxiously Nikki spends the next day watching Youtube to make sure the video isn't posted. She begins to relax after a while, and soon the entire day passes with no sighting of her hijinks. But just before bed Nikki gives Youtube one last check; and to her horror she lays eyes on said video and panics. - - - - - - - - Heading back to school, Nikki suddenly finds her life taking a down turn. Not only has Brandon been too busy all of the sudden, but she has noticed a huge increase of pests throughout the school- meaning her Father might be called upon more often, making her secret even harder to keep. However, she is excited for the approaching Talent Show, which will be guest judged by Trevor Chase, host of ''15 Minutes of Fame, ''as he used to attend Westchester Country Day. She tries to remain hopeful, but with MacKenzie suddenly threatening to expose her secret if Nikki doesn't back out of the show, she is unsure of what to do. To make matters worse, MacKenzie wants Chloe and Zoey on her dance team. She warns Nikki not to get involved and takes off with one last insult. Later, things worsen when a call for her dad comes in from the Principal. She leaves a note for her dad but attempts to tell her Principal he's too busy to take on the job. Two months into the new school year, Nikki doesn't believe he would do anything like kick her out of the school. Guilt free she continues on with her day. - - - - - - - - - To make sure the Principal doesn't attempt to contact her, Nikki tries to evade him. But things are a HUGE mess. After the near-fatal canoing incident, Nikki decides with no other choice she has to drop out of the talent show. While Chloe and Zoey are excited for it, she delivers the news but insists they stay in it- although they're left unsure. She has also discovered a jar of insects within MacKenzie's locker but decides not to rat on her, instead going to the meeting with the Principal to once again claim her Father is way too busy to do the work at the time. - - - - - - By now Nikki is fed up with the Talent Show. Reminded of the risk that come with entering, she painfully watches as MacKenzie uses Chloe and Zoey's feelings for two popular CCP boys, Jason and Ryan, to sway them into joining her team. They agree, with Nikki claiming it to be fine. - - - - - - In a panic, Nikki attempts to deal with the recent emergency in her life. After getting home from school she happened to find a letter from WCD titled ''Tuiton Bill. ''This alarms Nikki and she attempts to figure out what happened, worrying that because she lied about her Dad being unable to work at the time, she is being forced to pay in order to remain at WCD. In disbelief, Nikki is left with no solutions until she spots the Talent Show poster and observes it for the first real time. Besides the television show appearance, the winner will also recieve iPads, a laptop computer, a scholarship to WCD, and various other things. Desprate, she decides to join the Talent Show yet again with nothing but her entire school life to lose. While she wishes to confide in her friends, she attempts to speak to Brandon since the girls are too busy- but upon spotting him with MacKenzie she realizes he didn't like her after all and storms off, just as Brandon spots her. Instead of focusing on that Nikki decides to attempt to find members to join her make-shift band for the Talent Show. MacKenzie and her friends mock her and attempt to convince her to stop but she refuses, trying to remain hopeful yet again. - - - - - - - While wondering if transferring schools would be all that bad, Nikki heads to the band room to await for the various students who have come by to try-out for her group. She is crushed when nobody shows up, except for an irrate Violet, who tells off Nikki for cancling her tryouts after all the effort she put into practicing. Such words confuse Nikki, who asks what she is talking about since she didn't cancel them. Violette shows Nikki by taking her to one of her tryout posters, and as it turns out, someone wrote ''CANCLED ''on every single Poster. Heartbroken, Nikki prepares to leave and meet her ride outside. She cuts through the Cafeteria to find MacKenzie and her group practicing and watches for a moment, hiding between the vending machines to avoid detection. This goes well until she suddenly trips over a group of garbage cans in a hurry to escape. Chloe and Zoey are being worried for her- until MacKenzie reveals Nikki went behind their backs and decided to enter after all. The girls are hurt as Nikki attempts to explain herself, but MacKenzie makes quick work to finish her off, saying nasty things and leading them away. - - - - - - - - By now Nikki has given up hope on fixing this ordeal. She attempted to speak to her friends while avoiding Brandon, still frustrated with him, but feeling remorse seeing how confused and hurt he seems to be. However, things slowly look up when she decides to get a band back together and with Violet, they manage to get three new members; not only Theo, but his friend Marcus, who were in their own band until their group was suckered into joining MacKenzie's, just like Chloe and Zoey were. To her surprise, she also learns Brandon was called in to lend them a hand as a drummer. Nikki is delighted by the news and slowly begins to get over being upset with him. Not only that, but after she finds out MacKenzie showed everyone the ''Queesy Cheesy ''video, Chloe and Zoey come to her rescue and drop MacKenzie's group. While this infuriates her, nobody really cares. They focus on getting their band together, inviting Chloe and Zoey to join as background singers and together they prepare for the upcoming Audition session. - - - - - - - Come day of the Auditions, the group prepares for their turn. To nobody's surprise, MacKenzie manages to wow the woman in charge of judging the performances and seeing if they're worthy and ready to take part. Angry at Nikki, MacKenzie is quick to rat out the group, pointing out their paper wasn't entirely filled out properly. This leaves them confused until Nikki realizes she never gave the group a ''name. '' Everyone is crushed, with Nikki taking it the hardest out of everyone- considering the huge risk involved. They attempt to make her feel better, feeing just as sad but not realizing how much she had to lose. Her depression remains all weekend, until her Grandma is able to give her a brilliant idea. Nikki calls everyone up and they are able to get into the Talent Show, approaching the woman and explaining "''Um, I'm not really sure yet" is their band name. She lets it slide, much to MacKenzie's further aggrivation. - - - - - Eventually the Talent Show takes place. While Nikki and the group enjoyed themselves she is once again put through the ringer after MacKenzie's dance group is proclaimed the winner. She heads into the bathrooms to try to calm down and deal with it and to her surprise, MacKenzie steps in to touch up her makeup. But to her horror, MacKenzie says something shocking. She reveals that she and Jessica came up with the plan to get Nikki kicked out of the school by sending that phony tuition bill in the first place. Nikki's scholarship was never in any jeopardy to begin with! Nikki is beyond angry with MacKenzie but she takes no shame, leaving the room afterwards. Chloe and Zoey join Nikki to inform her of even better news. They explain that Trevor Chase's show is actually about unpolished performers who could use work and attend a boot camp to improve. They were ''too good ''to be on his show and he actually wants to get them a CD for their song they made up; right away! Not only that, but Nikki's scholarship is perfectly safe. Her father and mother ran into the Principal and his wife during the weekend and the entire ordeal was settled. - - - - - - - While waiting for her parents to pick her up, Nikki changes and hangs out with Brandon in the seats. They discuss how much fun they had and all of the good news; but suddenly, Nikki realizes they are closer than they were moments before. Suddenly, Brianna shows up right between them! Because of her better mood, Nikki simply kisses her little sister and hangs out with Brandon on the stage, playing the drums. They both found the interruption to be funny, and Nikki is happy that Brandon is acceptive of her; because she's such a dork! Category:Summaries